


Guardian

by Ayakashiki



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, basically an au where ayano is an angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayakashiki/pseuds/Ayakashiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where ayano is an angel, who ends up crossing paths with shintaro, the one who she was sent to watch over. shinaya. angel!ayano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

The angel clutches the small photo in her hand, averting her line of sight so that she was glancing down upon it. She wants to be certain to have memorized the face of the person in the photo, before her departure. The object had seemed quite clear to the brunette, she would just have to watch over this person for a certain amount of time.

The boy's name was Shintaro Kisaragi, as she had been told. That was another aspect of the person that she would be sure to remember. The angel had been briefed on a lot of the information about him, like he was at the age of 18, she couldn't help but think he was a little old to be needing her help.

Ayano then releases a large sigh, as she was just about ready to establish a departure from heaven. Only a few items of hers had been stashed away, stored inside of a small satchel that she usually carried around.

Her wings then withdraw from the surface of her back, spreading out fully. They were rather large, yet felt almost weightless to the angel. An angel's wings couldn't weight a lot, or it would make their flight quite difficult. Ayano then begins to take flight, her wings soon flapping wildly behind her as the angel ascends from the ground to journey down to the world of humans.

\-------------------

The sound of footsteps ring out throughout the vicinity surrounding the raven, as he makes his way back home after a small trip to the store so that he could buy just a few things. He was old enough to be living on his own at this point, and so that's what he had been doing. And that did mean that he would have to make constant trips to all kinds of places now.

Shintaro currently carries a bag containing food ingredients, holding it to his side. The raven clutches his phone in his free hand, glancing down at the bright screen. It was easy to see he had become rather attached to the device. The area around him seemed surprisingly empty, which was somewhat unusual. Yet, the raven couldn't really complain since he enjoyed the lack of people.

And then, in that exact moment, something manages to catch his eye. Eyes avert away from his phone for just a moment when he catches sight of a single odd looking feather descending from somewhere above him. In that instance, Shintaro finds himself glancing up due to slight curiosity to what the source of such a feather was.

The next thing he sees is a mere glimpse of a face, mere seconds before the stranger is sent crashing into him with full force. The both of them then fall directly onto the rough surface of the pavement. Shintaro immediately groans in response to the pain of making contact with such a rough surface. It especially hurt just when the back of his head hits the pavement, another noise expressing the pain of it then leaves his lips.

Then comes the recollection of the feeling of the weight of another person on top of him, and he finally manages to focus on figuring out just who the person was. The raven struggles to sit up due to the weight of the other person. The moment his eyes land upon the stranger, they then widen at the baffling sight. The sight was of a girl, the only surprising aspect about her being that a large pair of wings adorn her back. They had appeared way too realistic to seem like they were artificially made.

The raven hesitantly reaches out to touch the wings, rather gingerly as if not too cause harm. They had a soft, featherlike feel to them, perhaps something that he should have expected. Shintaro continues to feel the wings with a careful touch, though then immediately withdrawing his hand the moment that causes a response from the girl. The brunette then finally shows a response, relieving Shintaro of some of the weight since she was now sitting up quickly.

"... I don't like my wings being touched." She whispers, not yet remembering what had just happened. Ayano dusts off her white dress, before she glances upon him. Then she shows no hesitation in covering her mouth with both her hands due to a large amount of guilt now filling her being.

"I-I'm so sorry! You're not hurt, are you?" She immediately inquires, now remembering the fact of how she crashed into him earlier. Ayano immediately recognizes the person before her, it was a crazy turn of events that he was the one she had crashed into.

Shintaro is left gawking at the girl out of utter surprise. This was just a mere dream, wasn't it? None of this could actually be real. At least, that is the belief he continued to carry. He had almost forgotten to answer her due to the surprise of it.

"... I'm fine." He answers, though clutching the back of his head, an area that still hurt from hitting the pavement. A slight wince leaves his lips once he makes contact with a certain spot.

"Oh! That's right, you're Kisaragi Shintaro, are you not?" Ayano questions, just wanting to make sure of the person's identity. It was quite essential.

"Hm. That's correct. How would you know that?"

"I-It would be better to explain that.... In private." She mutters, soon averting her gaze away from him awkwardly. How was she supposed to explain such a thing as this normally.

Shintaro can't help but sigh in response. He really would like to know what is happening, but still had a dreadful feeling about the explanation she was going to give him. The raven decides anyway that he would hear her out, finally arising to a standing position after being on the pavement so long. He then collects the bag of groceries that had slipped from his grasp when he had fallen, along with his phone which fortunately had no cracks in the screen. Once that's been done, he reaches a hand out towards her as if to help the angel get up.

"I suppose we could talk at my house.." Shintaro mutters, averting his line of sight away from the brunette as she grasped onto his hand so that she could stand up. How had he gotten himself stuck in such a situation?


End file.
